Selfish
by SummerLily-35
Summary: Harry and Hermione... Short, Fluffy one shot... Previously seen on DarkMark by Delusional Fanatic (Me)


Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it.

There I stood, my brown curls falling into my face. I pulled my hair back, turning the taps letting the cold water run. I splashed that cool liquid onto my face and looked into the mirror.

Staring back at me was a person I hardly knew! My watery brown eyes were red and puffy, tears still coursing down my cheeks. I, Hermione Granger was crying over a boy! But not just any boy, the boy... the one I had been chasing for months. The boy who lived! That is right I Hermione Granger was, well… am still in love with the boy who lived! Protector of the innocent, the light in our darkest hours, our only hope!

Harry had just gotten over his most recent girlfriend, Ginny who happened to be cheating on him with the one, the only Draco Malfoy! I had known about it for months but just like every time before why would anyone listen to me!

Anyway back to my situation. I am here right now because I was too scared! I sent Harry a note, telling him I liked him, I liked him a lot and he made my breathing short every time he came near! That he was the reason for my sudden slacking, dropping in marks and all around strangeness. I knew when I sent it to him the problems it might cause, the loss of friendship that might occur, but I couldn't hold it in any longer I needed my life back, I needed the ability to sleep again!

I walked down the stairs to the common room hours later and there he was! My heart pounded in my throat, my breathing becoming shallower the closer I got! Soon I was standing right by Lavender who knew all about this plan. That was when it happened! Seamus poked Harry on the shoulder and he turned towards me this big smile on his face but when he fully saw me it stopped, he stood there staring, everyone around him was whispering…about me! This apologetic look crossed his face as Hedwig landed on my shoulder. I took the letter, and ripped it open. It was my letter to him, opened but no reply, not one word.

I looked up at him and he was laughing with his friends, and that was when the tears fell. I raced upstairs, ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down the door, till I was sitting and I sobbed. That feeling of rejection passed over me, I was all alone.

What was I thinking? I mean who would want to go out with me! And that brings us to where I am right now staring in the mirror a fresh onslaught of tears has fallen as I remember. There is a knock on the door. I ignore it. It continues, this time more insistent.

"Lavender, I just want to be alone right now." Only it isn't Lavender who answers back.

"Mi'… Just open the door please." Harry's voice answers. I feel more tears coming as I slid once again to the floor. He sighs and whispers something I am guessing was alohamora since the door clicked and in he walked. I quickly look to the ground; I will not let him see me in tears. He sits down beside me and pulls me towards him. The tears fall more heavily now, and I push away.

"Mi'…Please just come here and talk to me." I look up at him with watery eyes and I can see the hurt ripple through his green eyes before he quickly masks it. I can't stop them as the tears fall once again. "I…I…I'm sorry." I hear him whisper.

"Why?" I ask, my voice thickly coated with tears.

"I thought I could hide it." He says still in that same whisper. "I thought that maybe I could be selfless once again and just forget about what I felt, and focus on your life. I can't though, Mione. I can't pretend anymore! I just can't help but be selfish this one time!"

"What do you mean?" I am so thoroughly confused, my mind is spinning and a headache begins to creep.

"I can't pretend that I don't love you, cause I do so much it hurts. I know I hurt you and I am really sorry." His voice is echoing in my head! He loves me…HE loves ME! "I am so sorry Mione." He is walking away. I call after him; he turns around a glint of unshed tears in his eyes. I walk up to him, throwing my arms around him. I look him in the eyes letting my soul shine through. Then I move my face the couple inches and I kissed him! I was in heaven.

We kissed softly at first but soon our passion took over the fear. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I obeyed, I opened my mouth ever so slightly and our tongues collided. My first kiss with the boy I am in love with. I stopped gasping for air, my tears long since gone, only to be replaced by a small smile. He gave me a goofy grin at me.

"So… how does being selfish feel?" I whisper.

"Indescribable" He leaned forward and kisses me again.

THE END


End file.
